Ritsuka, It's Cold Outside
by Dlbn
Summary: On a cold winter's day, Soubi doesn't want Ritsuka to leave.


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Loveless or anything in it. It all belongs to Yun Kouga. I make NO money off of writing in this category. I do it only for fun.

Dedication: A three way dedication tonight! To the first day of winter, the first day of the new moon, and, most importantly, the birthday of Aoyagi Ritsuka! According to the Loveless wikia, he would be turning 24 this year (like I did recently!) Happy birthday, Ritsuka-kun!

000

Sighing softly as he stretched on his spot on the floor near the TV, Aoyagi Ritsuka glanced carefully at the little clock under the television set. His curfew was for six at night on school nights, and he was dead set on not missing that curfew (again) and getting his mother upset enough to throw a shoe or a fork at him. He knew he wasn't supposed to break curfew or go out early in the day and come home late, but as of late, now that he'd met Agatsuma Soubi, he didn't really care. Back before Soubi came around, he'd do anything and everything to make his mother and father happy. Like a good little boy; like his brother Seimei would have done before he 'died'. But now it didn't seem to matter much. His father was rarely home, so that wasn't a concern, but it was his mother and her random abusive outbursts that he was afraid of. He settled back into his spot on Soubi's lap to return to playing Wisdom Resurrection; an online game he'd gotten into after Seimei died and he received a letter with a meeting time for the game. If it wasn't for his friend Yayoi, he would have missed it. But none of that mattered to him when he was settled on Soubi's lap, being held by his strong, warm arms. Slowly but surely, the young neko was coming to terms with his feelings for the elder blonde, who had been upfront about it from the very start.

"Are you alright, Ritsuka?" Soubi wondered. "You missed a chest." He nuzzled into one of Ritsuka's velvet black neko ears.

"Hm?" Ritsuka blinked. "Oh, yeah." He sent his avatar to open it to raid it for items and gold. "Thanks…"

"Something troubling you? School, perhaps?"

"No, nothing's bugging me. I just want to finish this quest before I have to go home."

"So soon?" Soubi wondered. "But it's only five."

"And my curfew is six." Ritsuka sighed. "Don't tell me you forgot."

He was getting tired of reminding the older male that he was, in fact, a twelve year old boy living under his parents' roof and had to abide by their rules. Soubi knew his mother would abuse him if he got home late again, but he could also defend Ritsuka if he needed to.

"No, I recall." Soubi nodded to confirm. "It feels like you haven't been here even an hour, that's all."

"I've been here for two and a half."

"Have you?"

Ritsuka rolled his eyes, smiling softly. He knew the fighter was just teasing him. "You know I have."

Soubi chuckled and pulled the smaller boy a little closer. "I suppose I did know that, yes."

Ritsuka shook his head as he continued on with his game. A comfortable silence fell over the two males; one that was all too rare nowadays. Ritsuka didn't mind his life being so hectic, it certainly stopped him from being bored and kept him on his toes, but it felt nice to just sit back and remember that he _was_ a twelve year old boy and had the rest of his life to grow up and fall into a routine. Even though Soubi never said it, Ritsuka knew he liked it too. A few calm and quiet moments here and there were quite useful to the artist; giving his mind time to rest and himself the time to paint. Ritsuka was sure there were a few assignments the blonde missed for school-if Kio's scolding on an almost daily basis proved anything-but he didn't blame him. Though he'd never miss an assignment, personally, he understood that the blonde had a lot going on as well and didn't really have time for extensive projects that his college professors would assign him.

"I should get going soon." Ritsuka informed the blonde, noting that the clock said it was twenty past five now.

"So soon?" Soubi almost sighed in annoyance, but held it back.

He knew the boy was only doing what his parents asked. Besides, it wasn't as if Soubi wasn't going to just come into his room later that night to visit him again, anyway. But still, part of him wanted the neko to stay with him now; skip curfew, maybe not even go home this night, and just spend time reveling in the calm silence with him. He knew it was selfish of him to feel that way, but he really couldn't help it. Time was slipping away fast, and it wouldn't be long until they were both neck deep in their world of spells that they wouldn't be able to have time to relax and just enjoy one another's company. At least, that's how he felt about it. He wasn't sure how Ritsuka felt about it, other then that the boy really didn't want anything to do with it unless absolutely necessary. But it wasn't up to them to decide, as much as that idea bothered Ritsuka to the core, and they were stuck with it until they either died or both were old enough to retire. With Ritsuka eight years behind his Fighter, it would take quite a huge chunk out of both of their lives to wait for that time to come.

"I really can't stay." Ritsuka stated. "It takes time to get to my place, and it's almost five thirty now."

"But…" Soubi paused. "Isn't it a little cold outside?"

"What?" Ritsuka wondered. "Yeah, it's mid-December. Of course it's cold outside, baka. Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine, Ritsuka. Why do you ask?"

"You're acting weird."

"I am?"

Ritsuka sighed. "I've got to go…"

"Are you sure you don't want to wait until tomorrow? When it's warmer?"

"Tomorrow?" Ritsuka laughed. "You know I can't stay overnight, hentai."

"I wasn't thinking anything I shouldn't have been." Soubi chuckled. "Perhaps the hentai here is _you_, for thinking that's what I had in mind."

Ritsuka flushed. "I'm not a hentai…you're the one in love with a _child_."

Soubi chuckled. "Touché."

Ritsuka rolled his eyes. "Look, I really don't want to go home either, but I have no choice."

"You don't want to?" The blonde's cobalt eyes lit up. "Why not?"

"It's…nice…having time with you…being able to just relax and not worry about spell battles or homework or Seimei…" The name hung heavy in the air. "It was a nice evening…but I do have to get going…"

"I don't' see you rushing to get up." Soubi informed, kissing the tip of one neko ear. "I was hoping we'd get to spend a little longer together…"

"Yeah, me too." Ritsuka admitted, ears flattening against his hair. "But you can walk me home…can't you?"

"I can." Soubi nodded.

Ritsuka stood. "Then let's get going." He saved his game before turning off the system it was running on.

"Hai." Soubi sighed sadly. "Let me hold your hand while we walk…?"

"Hold my hand?" Ritsuka's ears perked up. "Um...you always do, Soubi…why ask?"

Soubi shrugged.

"You're so weird." Ritsuka rolled his eyes and grabbed his coat.

Soubi watched him shrug his on before putting on his own. "Your hands are like ice." He informed, taking the young neko's hand in his own. "Are you sure you want to go home?"

"Yes, I'm sure, Soubi." Ritsuka sighed, slightly irritated by the blonde's prodding. "What's gotten into you? You never beg me to stay like this."

"Who's begging?"

Ritsuka shook his head. "Come on…my mom's going to get worried…"

"Don't worry so much about her." Soubi stated. "Why rush? She might be asleep."

"She won't take her sleeping pills until I'm home. _Her_ Ritsuka wouldn't break curfew. If I break it, she'll…" He didn't need to say more.

Soubi's lips pressed into a thin line. "Hai…" He confirmed slowly.

"At least I know dad won't be home or anything." Ritsuka smiled gently. "I mean, he'd probably lose it if he saw you bringing me home."

"That's not our problem." Soubi informed, pulling the neko close. "We can make him forget." He whispered.

Ritsuka's arms wrapped around Soubi's middle, under his jacket; slowly, gently.

"No…" He whispered. "The last time someone used that spell on someone in my family, I lost ten years worth of memories."

His memory loss and personality shift were the reasons his mother often flew off the handle; declaring she wasn't her Ritsuka and beating him to try and force him to give back her true son. Ritsuka felt bad for her, he really did, but he was starting to resent the way she treated him. Soubi, Yuiko, Yayoi, Shinonome-sensei, Katsuko-sensei, Seimei, Yoji and Natsuo…they all liked Ritsuka how he was now and didn't try to force him to change. Hell, even his friend Osamu-from his old school-was okay with him being how he was, as long as he was safe and happy. Safe being a relative term at this point, considering his mother, he _was_ happy, if he thought about it. He went to a pretty nice school, had a caring teacher, great friends, and a loving boy-f…whatever Soubi was to him. Boyfriend? Fighter? Other then his father's absenteeism, mother's psychosis and his brother's faked death and consequential disappearance, he didn't have a lot to complain about. He got good grades, did well in school, could hold his own in a spell battle. His life wasn't all that bad, even though it certainly was hectic and had its hard parts.

"I have a fireplace, you know." Soubi informed him. "A portable one. I could put that on…"

"I'm _not_ staying, Soubi, alright?" Ritsuka looked up at him through ebony bangs. "I'll miss my curfew if we wait any longer. We should hurry…"

"Please don't…" Soubi whispered into the top of the boy's head. "Don't leave me here…"

"Baka, you're walking me home, and you're just going to end up coming over later and sneaking into my room through the balcony like you _always_ do."

"Hai, but we have to be quiet at your home…here we can be as loud as we want."

Ritsuka's face turned beet red. "S-Soubi! H-Hentai!" He accused.

Soubi chuckled. "That isn't what I had in mind, Ritsuka."

It sent a chill down the neko's spine when Soubi said his name like that; full of love and longing. He really did care a lot about the neko, whether it was love or lust. Ritsuka appreciated that more then anything. He could lose anything but his memories and Soubi's love and acceptance and be perfectly okay with that.

Ritsuka sighed. "I don't know what I'm going to do with you…" He stated. "But I guess another couple minutes here won't hurt…"

"Are you sure?"

"Y-Yeah…"

Soubi smiled gently. "Hm…I feel like painting…"

"I don't have time to wait around while you paint, Soubi. You should have done that sooner."

"I didn't want to do that sooner."

Ritsuka rolled his eyes, already getting tired of the motion of it, and the urge to do so. "Baka…" He muttered.

"You know what would be nice right now?"

"Leaving so I don't miss my curfew?"

"A little music…"

"Music?" Ritsuka put the back of his hand to the blonde's forehead. "Do you have a fever? What's going on with you?"

"Wisdom Resurrection…it has music while you play, no? It seems quiet without it playing…"

"So after you bring me home and come back here, put it on, if that makes you feel better." Ritsuka shrugged, pulling away a little. "Come on, don't waste time, now."

Soubi sighed, realizing there was no way to change the boy's mind. "Alright." He handed him a pair of black leather gloves. "Wear these so your hands won't freeze."

"I thought the point of holding your hand was so mine don't freeze?" Ritsuka wondered.

Smiling gently, Soubi put the gloves away and opened the door. "Shall we?" He offered a hand to the neko.

Entwining their fingers, Ritsuka happily took the offered hand and put his hood up to protect his ears from the cold. Soubi beamed as he shut off the light and shut the door behind him, locking it.

"Be careful on the stairs. There's ice in some places, and it's hard to see in the dark."

"You need a porch light." Ritsuka stated. "I'm getting you one for Christmas…"

Soubi chuckled. "And where are you getting that kind of money?"

"Family members send me money for Christmas sometimes…"

"Save that for yourself." Soubi gently led the boy down the stairs. "Don't worry about me."

"I'm getting you a gift whether you like it or not."

"There's a week until Christmas." Soubi stated. "You have plenty of time."

Finally at the bottom of the staircase, the two walked side by side down the road.

"I know, but I still should be thinking of ideas instead of waiting until last minute like Yoji and Natsuo did."

The year before, the Sagan brothers had forgotten about Christmas until the day before. Their big plan was begging Soubi to bring them to a thrift store so they could get 'ideas', and ended up buying crappy little gifts for everyone. Ritsuka had thought it was funny, but Soubi clearly thought it was a waste of time.

"True." Soubi pulled Ritsuka close as they walked.

"Soubi…" Ritsuka flushed. "People can see…"

"So let them see."

Ritsuka looked down. "But…they might say something to someone and get you in trouble…we don't exactly look like we're related or anything…"

Soubi shrugged. "Luckily for me, that is." He chuckled.

Ritsuka rolled his eyes, smiling gently. "Why?"

"Because it would be strange for people to think I'm kissing my relatives like I kiss you."

"Soubi!" Ritsuka laughed. "Hentai, I swear…"

Soubi chuckled. "I am not."

Ritsuka rolled his eyes. "Deny it all you want, Soubi…that doesn't make it any less true."

Soubi smiled gently. "I suppose that's true."

Snow fell slowly around the two males as they made their way slowly and carefully towards the Aoyagi household. Silence reigned once again as the streets were nearly empty and the two were too into one another's company to talk. Unfortunately, it was much too soon that they stumbled upon Ritsuka' family home. The porch light and the nearby streetlights were on, but it didn't look like his mother was watching and looking for him or anything. Ritsuka sighed in relief.

"What time is it, Soubi?" He wondered.

"Five minutes before six." Soubi informed, checking his cell phone.

"I'm early?" Ritsuka grinned. "Finally, I manage to get home without breaking curfew…"

Soubi nodded, pulling the boy into a light hug. "Are you happy, Ritsuka?"

"Of course…" Ritsuka muttered into a dark blue turtleneck. "I'm always happy when I'm with you…"

Shock hit the artist like a ton of bricks. "That…that makes me very happy, Ritsuka." He told the raven haired boy. "I'm happy when I'm with you, as well."

Ritsuka flushed, smiling into the man's shirt before pulling away. "The neighbors might notice and think some things…" He stated. "I should go inside…"

"And I should go home." Soubi agreed.

Ritsuka nodded, smiling sadly. "Yeah, you should…go home and paint or something…and come back later…?"

"Hai, of course." Soubi kissed the tip of the boy's nose; not wanting to upset him by doing more and arousing suspicions of the neighbors.

Though, honestly, he didn't think the neighbors cared much about what went on in the Aoyagi household; considering that they most likely heard Misaki's tirades and yet did nothing to intervene. In way, Soubi hated them for it. But in another way, he was grateful that they didn't get in the way. If they did, Ritsuka would be taken away from the home; taken away from him. He didn't like _that_ idea very much at all. Even though Ritsuka would never say it, it was probably part of the reason he didn't want anyone intervening with him and his mother. He could say all he wanted that he didn't care what his mother did, as long as it kept her around. He could think that and say it until he was blue in the face, but his Fighter knew better. Even without a strong Unit bond between them, he knew.

"Oyasumi, Soubi." Ritsuka whispered.

"Oyasumi. Sukidayo."

"I know…"

He'd never say it back; it felt too weird to do so.

Soubi watched the neko disappear into his home before slipping on his gloves and making his own way home. He hated parting from the boy, especially when he was leaving him there with _that_ woman, but he knew it had to be done. No matter how old he acted or what anyone else thought of him, Ritsuka _was_ only twelve; thirteen in a few days. And twelve-but-almost-thirteen year old boys belonged at home with their parents.

Inside, Ritsuka was happy as the clock chimed for six PM and he was already making his way past the kitchen. He spotted his mother inside, cooking. She was in the middle of cutting up some vegetables; knife poised to slam through the carrot again.

"You're home…" She spoke slowly.

"Hai, mother." Ritsuka agreed. "I'm home."

She nodded. "Dinner is at six thirty…wash up before you come eat…"

"Hai, mother."

When she didn't speak again and went back to cooking, Ritsuka walked off to the staircase and bounded upstairs to his bedroom on the second floor. Mother was in a good mood. That was good. For the first time in a long time, he wasn't afraid to be home alone with her.

000

Kio was waiting on Soubi's porch when his friend got home. He looked like he was freezing; nose slightly red and buried in a thick green scarf, hat covering his head, and a hoodie underneath his coat.

"Hello, Kio." Soubi greeted. "Did I keep you waiting?"

The green haired male glared. "I've been here half an hour!"

"Sorry. I was walking Ritsuka home."

Kio sighed and followed Soubi inside once the blonde unlocked the door. He neatly hung his winter items on the coat rack and rolled his eyes in distain when he noticed Soubi had just thrown his to the floor.

"Did you forget I was coming over to paint? Again."

"No, I didn't forget." Soubi informed, grabbing a canvas and tossing it to the ground to work.

"Mm, sure you didn't." Kio grabbed his own supplies and lay them down to work alongside his blonde companion. "Are you going back to the brat's house?"

"Brat? I thought you liked Ritsuka."

"I do." Kio stated. "But he _is_ just a child, Sou-chan. Not even a teenager yet."

"He will be in a few days."

"And? Doesn't make it _legal_. Hentai."

"Please don't do that. You're starting to sound like Ritsuka."

"Well, at least _he_ knows there's something off about the two of you…"

Soubi rolled his eyes and went to the kitchen. He returned with two bowls of steaming water. He handed one to Kio and the two began mixing their paints.

"There's nothing wrong about the relationship between Ritsuka and I."

"Keep telling yourself that." Kio stated. "I'm sure the police will agree."

"Who's going to call the police, Kio?" Soubi sighed. "You?"

"Of course not…"

"Then what do we have to worry about?" Soubi wondered, huffing. "It's not like it's a sexual relationship or anything."

"It isn't?" Kio gave him a look that clearly stated 'get real'.

"His ears are real, Kio, I give you my word as an artist."

"Alright, alright." Kio sighed. "Do you wish it was more?"

"That's sick, Kio. He's a child."

"So it's just the possible sexual side of things that you find offensive. Alright, then."

Soubi sighed. "Don't talk about things you don't understand, Kio."

The tone of his voice startled the other male a bit and he paused in his painting.

"Are you mad at me? Did I cross a line or something? You normally don't care for what I have to say about you two."

"Yes, well."

Soubi left it at that, dipping his paintbrush into a cooling blue hue. Kio took that as a hint to shut his mouth and not open it again, at least not on that topic. The silence and awkwardness of it hung in the air around the two, making it seem like simply breathing was a chore. It wasn't like the comfortable silences he shared with Ritsuka; when they were content in one another's presences and no words needed to be spoken. With Kio, however, it felt like words _needed_ to be said. Or the silence would suffocate them both like Seimei's aura suffocated the Zero boys in the Seven Voices Academy library. Kio opened a lollipop, the wrapper crinkling loudly in the silent apartment, and popped it into his mouth. He offered one to Soubi.

"No thank you." Soubi replied.

Kio nodded. "Think we'll manage to finish this project on time?"

"Project?" Soubi wondered.

Kio slapped himself on the head. "That's why I'm here, remember? We were going to work on our projects together…? Due in three days…? Hello, _earth to Sou-chan_!" He waved a hand in front of his friend's face.

Soubi batted it away with the back of one hand, never stopping the stroke of his paintbrush on the canvas. "Ah, yes…the winter project, right?"

Kio sighed. "Do I need to go over it with you again? If you aren't painting for the project, then why _are_ you painting?"

"Ritsuka's birthday is in five days."

"Oh, sure, you remember _that_ deadline." Kio sighed. "And after that, you're going to work straight on a project for Christmas and completely forget about the school project. Then I'll have to cover your ass to Sensei. Again. You've done this _every year_ since Ritsuka came around…and before that, it was Seimei and _his _projects for you that kept you too busy to turn in projects in November."

"Don't compare the two, please." Soubi spoke softly.

The topic of Seimei was a sensitive one, and they both knew it. But that didn't stop Kio from picking at it every once and a while. The artist with too many piercings on each ear wondered if his friend ever regretted being with Seimei. Though he insisted their relationship 'wasn't like that', it sure seemed like it was just a highly abusive one-sided romantic relationship that the blonde and the teen shared. He was glad that Soubi did get out of it, though he did feel a little bad that the demon boy had been murdered-set on fire-but he wasn't exactly happy with how quickly he clung to Ritsuka. He hated seeing Soubi be a servant, a slave. But it looked as though Ritsuka did care about him and want the best for him, as well as loathed violence with a passion, so Kio was semi-alright with that. He just wished Soubi would have thought about it more before telling the boy he loved him and kissed him and all of that. Was he worried for Soubi's safety and wellbeing with Ritsuka? No. Was he jealous that someone else had been there to pick up the pieces instead of him? Most definitely. He was sure Soubi knew, without him having to say it, but respectfully did not bring it up. He secretly dreaded the day when the two of them actually spoke about that topic, because it meant he'd had to admit to Soubi how he really felt about him and get rejected…again…

"You're awfully quiet." Soubi told him.

"Hm? Just thinking…didn't know you wanted me to talk…"

"The silence is deafening."

"Agreed." Kio nodded. "Maybe if _someone_ had a radio, we'd have something to fill the silence."

"All I have is Wisdom Resurrection, if I cared to log onto Ritsuka's account…"

"Why don't you buy him something for once instead of always making his gifts? I mean, I know he loves your work, and you're a good artist, and it's the thought that counts…but seriously, Soubi. You don't work, but somehow you manage to rake in some serious cash. Why not splurge? He's going to be a _teenager_, you know."

"So?"

"So do something special. Take him to dinner; give him a cute little heartfelt gift. Doesn't have to cost a lot, but it's _something_. No offense, Sou-chan, but you take the cheap way all the time."

Soubi shrugged. "I get Ritsuka gifts randomly all the time." He stated. "I bought his cell phone, I pay for it…"

Kio sighed. "I don't know, Sou-chan. Just take him out to eat or something. Take him on a weekend getaway from his crazy mother. Do something nice for him."

"Like what?"

"I just gave you some ideas…"

"None that he'll agree to." Soubi argued. "Maybe when he's older."

"When? Thirty? Forty? You'll be an old man by then, Sou-chan." Kio chuckled, lips forming a smile around the lollipop stick in his mouth. "How awkward will it be for people to think you're taking your grandson to dinner, and you're like 'that's my boyfriend, not my grandson'? Talk about awkward."

"I won't even be forty when he turns 30. What are you talking about?" Soubi chuckled, understanding that his friend was only playing. "You over think things, Kio."

Kio chuckled. "Maybe I do. But what's the harm in that?"

"You turn into a mother hen."

Kio glared. "I hate when you call me that."

"Why do you think I do it, then?" Soubi smiled at him, before going back to painting what appeared to be a very intricate snowflake.

Kio's heart stopped. Soubi smiled. Actually _smiled_! At _him_! Oh, happy days.

"You're a jerk."

"You like it."

"I love it…"

"I know."

Neither of them spoke again. That spoken yet unspoken admittance of love and acceptance of said love was enough.

000

Ritsuka hissed a little as he applied peroxide to a cut on his hand. He was sitting on the toilet in his bathroom, the lid down, as he cleaned himself up. Even though things had started off great when he got home, and the beginning of dinner, his mother had quickly done a 180 in personality and attacked him with a fork when he ate something that _her_ Ritsuka would never eat. He was personally getting sick of having to dance around her at the dinner table. He managed to avoid most things her Ritsuka didn't like and ate things he didn't like to please her, but it was a pain. One wrong move and it was stab-stab with a fork or whatever else she could get her hands on. He was lucky she hadn't thrown a plate at him this time. Last time she had, it had taken both him and Soubi, together, an hour and a half to patch him up and cover everything up for school. That was something he didn't want to go through again. He shouldn't have to go through it at all, never should have, but that thought didn't really cross his mind often. After all, this was how his life was, and he just had to deal with it sometimes.

Slapping a plain band-aid over the still stinging cut, Ritsuka put away the medical kit that was getting too much usage and went back into his room. He still had homework to do that he hadn't bothered to work on at Soubi's, so he figured he should do that while he waited for the blonde to show up. It was almost eight PM, so Soubi was either on his way, or finishing up what he was doing at home and would be coming back shortly. It was becoming rather routine, the schedule for seeing one another throughout the day, but that was fine with him. At least it meant that he always knew that Soubi was coming, and didn't have to wait for hours on end for him to arrive.

Ritsuka finished his Math and was just about to get started on History when a tap resounded on his balcony door. He whipped around to see the blonde artist standing there, some paint smeared on his face along with a rare grin. Ritsuka smiled in greeting and practically launched himself off the chair to unlock the door and let the blonde in.

"Hey, Soubi." He greeted, trying not to look like he was desperate to see the blonde. "How did painting go?"

"As well as it could have gone with Kio being there and distracting me." Soubi replied.

"Oh, Kio was there? Baka, you could have stayed home with him for a while. I wouldn't be upset if you just let me know instead of keeping me waiting."

"Ah, but I wanted to see _you_. I wasn't expecting Kio to show."

"Oh. Project coming up that you forgot about…again…?"

Even he knew that Soubi was absent minded when it came to choosing between focusing on school and doing sweet little surprises for his young boyfriend.

"I didn't forget."

"Sure you didn't." Ritsuka licked his thumb pad and brushed it against the pale blue paint on Soubi's cheek. "You…um…made a mess…"

Soubi chuckled. "I did? Thank you, Ritsuka." He gripped the retreating hand in his own and kissed the pad of his finger, which was now smeared in blue as well.

"Y-You're welcome." Ritsuka smiled softly.

Soubi inspected his hand. "Did your mother hurt you?" He wondered.

"With a fork." Ritsuka admitted, ashamed. "I ate something her Ritsuka would never eat and she stabbed me."

"Do you need…?"

"I cleaned it with peroxide and bandaged it up. I'm fine, Soubi, really. It's just a small cut. She didn't strike too hard. I think she had some of her pills before dinner. She seemed drowsy…"

"I wonder if her medicine could have something to do with it…"

"I read side effects. Nothing in it about fits of rage." Ritsuka shrugged. "But let's not talk about that…it's depressing."

"Ritsuka?"

"Hai?"

"What would you like to do for your birthday?"

"My birthday?" Ritsuka's ears perked. "Um…I didn't really think about it…anything, I guess…do you have something in mind…? I'd like to get out of the house that day…mom gets especially violent around my birthday…"

Soubi frowned. "I didn't have anything particular in mind." He stated. "Is there somewhere you would like to go?"

"Anywhere I go with you is fine…" Ritsuka bit his lip. "Um…forget I said that, okay…?"

Soubi smiled. "I can't." He stated, pulling the small boy into a hug and sitting on the edge of his bed.

Ritsuka let out a quiet squeak as he fell onto the blonde's lap. "W-Why can't you…?"

"You're adorable." Soubi informed, brushing Ritsuka's bangs from his eyes.

Ritsuka flushed. "N-No I'm not…"

"Yes you are." Soubi gently gripped the boy's chin and turned it towards him. "Please, Ritsuka, don't ever think otherwise." He gently pressed his lips to the smaller male's.

Ritsuka sighed in content without realizing he did so, gripping gently to the lapels of Soubi's jacket. The blonde shed off the offending clothing and slid his fingers underneath Ritsuka's night shirt. The neko shivered, pulling away.

"S-Soubi…not…not so much…"

"Gomennasai, Ritsuka." Soubi kissed the corner of his mouth. "I can't help it when I'm with you."

Ritsuka flushed. "H-Hentai…" He leaned into the blonde's chest. "I hate you sometimes…"

"Do you really…?"

"N-No…but…you do drive me insane…"

Soubi chuckled, rubbing small circles on the boy's pale, warm lower back. "My apologies."

"Baka, you know you enjoy…making me squirm…" Ritsuka flushed, adjusting himself so he was sitting sideways on the blonde's lap instead of straddling him like he had been when they kissed.

"I do." Soubi confirmed, placing a gentle kiss to the neko's neck.

A shiver burst through the younger's spine.

"S-Soubi, don't do that…that…that's an order…"

Soubi chuckled. "Hai." He nuzzled into his neck instead. "Gomennasai."

"It's okay…"

It wasn't like he didn't like it or anything. He just didn't want to let it go too far on accident. Soubi's touch and his kisses drove the neko insane. He wouldn't call him that to anyone, especially the blonde himself, but he was pretty comfortable consider and calling Soubi his boyfriend now. They certainly were more then friends; more then master and servant, like Soubi and Seimei had been. And though he was wary of what other people might say or think or do, he was happy with that. It made his days, especially ones where his mother would hurt him, all the more bearable.

Silence cradled the two of them again and Soubi found himself comparing Ritsuka's silences to Kio's again. It wasn't that it was _completely_ awkward when he and Kio weren't talking, but he couldn't trust the green haired male to not be staring at him or daydreaming of him in those silences. He could trust that Ritsuka wouldn't, though he didn't necessarily mind the idea of him doing so. He sometimes wondered if, late at night when he was asleep and dreams were taking over, Ritsuka ever dreamed about him…about them. It didn't have to be sexual, and he hoped damn well it wasn't, because he couldn't feel that way for Ritsuka, not now anyway. But to know that the neko thought of him even in his sleep would mean the world to the blonde. He dreamed quite often of the almost teen, but it always ended before it turned into anything more then a basic dream. He hoped it stayed that way, for now. He couldn't hurt Ritsuka the way that he'd been hurt when he was fourteen; only a year and a few days older then Ritsuka himself was.

"Soubi…?"

"Hai?"

"How long are you staying tonight…?"

"As long as you'll have me."

"Will you…stay…overnight?"

Soubi smiled gently, bursting with happiness just below the surface. They hadn't spent the night together since they were in Gora a few months earlier. Staying the night at Nagisa and the Zero boys' home after the disaster that was Seimei making his returning debut at the Academy.

"You want me to stay the night…?"

Ritsuka flushed. "Don't make me say it again…" He shyly looked up at the blonde. "Please…?"

"It would be my honor, Ritsuka."

"Good…I'm…um…kind of tired…but I have homework, so…"

"Finish that first?"

Ritsuka nodded. "Alright." He reluctantly pulled from the blonde's warm, loving embrace, and went back to his desk to work.

He was almost done when Soubi came over and draped his arms over the boy's shoulders.

"What are you doing…?" Ritsuka wondered.

"Holding you."

The neko sighed, ears flat to his head in enjoyment. "I know _that_, baka." He scribbled down the last answer and shut his textbook.

Barely moving, Ritsuka threw his book into his messenger bag for school.

"Are you ready for bed, Ritsuka?" Soubi wondered. "I've already pulled down the blankets for you."

"Y-Yeah…I am…"

Soubi picked him up out of the chair and swung him up into his arms. Ritsuka let out a quiet, rather pathetic squeak as he clung to the blonde; not liking being so far from the ground like this. He knew Soubi had a good grip and would never let him fall, but he still didn't like it. Maybe it _was _a good thing that he was relatively short.

Soubi deposited the boy onto his bed and crawled in with him, back to the wall that he was almost pressed to. He knew Ritsuka liked the right side of the bed more.

Ritsuka smiled softy ."O-Oyasumi, Soubi…thank you…for staying…"

"Oyasumi, Ritsuka." Soubi kissed the tip of his nose. "It's my pleasure. Sukidayo."

"You, too…" Ritsuka admitted, kissing the corner of the blonde's mouth and surprising him.

It took a few minutes for Soubi's senses to turn back on.

"Y-You…what…?" He wondered.

Ritsuka said nothing, but merely smiled and turned away from him.

"Ritsuka?" Soubi asked after a few minutes.

"Hai?" The neko whispered back.

"Why did you want me to stay the night?"

"I miss your company…"

"You do?"

Ritsuka nodded. "Yeah, I do." He agreed.

"Is that all…?"

Ritsuka turned back to face him, gently wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck. Soubi immediately wrapped his arms around the neko's waist and pulled him close. Ritsuka pushed him onto his back and lay down on the blonde's strong chest. It was then that he finally noticed Soubi was merely in a t-shirt and boxer shorts. He flushed.

"No…" He admitted.

"Then what is it?"

Ritsuka smiled gently. "Soubi…"

"Hai?"

"It's cold outside…"


End file.
